The application described herein relates to a semiconductor memory, and more particularly, relates to a storage device including a nonvolatile memory and a memory controller and an operating method of the storage device.
A storage device is a device that is adapted to store data according to the control of a host device, such as a computer, a smart phone, a smart pad, and so on. The storage device may contain a device (e.g., Hard Disk Drive), which stores data on a magnetic disk, or a semiconductor memory, such as Solid State Drive or memory card, in particular, a device which stores data on a nonvolatile memory.
A nonvolatile memory may be ROM (Read Only Memory), PROM (Programmable ROM), EPROM (Electrically Programmable ROM), EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM), flash memory, PRAM (Phase-change RAM), MRAM (Magnetic RAM), RRAM (Resistive RAM), or FRAM (Ferroelectric RAM).
The advancement of the semiconductor fabrication technology enables high integration and high capacity of the storage device, thereby making it possible to reduce production costs of the storage device. However, various problems that have not been found may arise as the storage device is scaled down due to its high integration. Such problems cause loss of data stored in the storage device, thereby resulting in a decrease in reliability of the storage device. Thus, there is required a device and a method capable of improving the reliability of the storage device.